Various types of luggage cases are known and available in the marketplace. For example, luggage cases having a single means of access, usually top opening or centering opening luggage, are available to the traveler. Top opening luggage usually has one compartment for the storage of articles and center opening luggage usually has two compartments. The latter type of luggage does not include separate, individually accessible compartments.
Additionally, luggage cases having two separate, individually accessible compartments are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,997 and 2,964,149. In the disclosed luggage case, the two separate compartments are separated by a permanent center partition.
Each of the above single and dual access luggage cases have their advantages and have proved satisfactory to travelers. Thus, in some instances, a traveler may require a dual access, multiple compartment luggage case in order to separate his or her suits from articles such as shirts, undergarments, toiletries, and the like. In other instances, a single access, unitary compartment luggage case is desired by the traveler when clothing such as suits, overcoats, and the like are not being carried and/or when entry from one opening is desired for easy and quick access to the contents of the luggage case.
Up until the present invention, the traveler has been required to select from either a single access luggage case having a top or center opening or a dual access, multiple compartment luggage case depending on the specific nature of travel. However, due to the different reasons for traveling, the traveler may have needs for each style of luggage at different times. Such differing needs create a dilemma for the traveler as to which type of luggage case to purchase or whether to incur the expense of purchasing each type of case. The present invention solves this dilemma in providing a luggage case which may be converted from a dual access, multiple compartment luggage case to a single access luggage case or vice-versa depending on the traveler's needs.